


The Fallen and the Ascension

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Adam, Bottom Lucifer, Bottom Sam, Brief rimming, Dom Aaron, Dom Michael, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel Lives, Halo Kink, Harpies, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mages, Magic, Mates, Michigan, Mpreg, Nice Lucifer, Nice Michael, Nice Sam, Possessive Michael, Power Bottom Lucifer, Public Sex, Rimming, Road Trips, Shadows - Freeform, Smut, Top Aaron, Top Aaron Bass, Top Gabriel, Top Michael, Topping from the Bottom, Trickster Gabriel, Wing Kink, but not really, concrit welcome, dean is a cook, halo!kink, just me trying my hand at some stuff, kind of, no seriously, this kind of has a plot, wait why is michigan a tag, why is that a tag, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: Gabriel fakes his death. When he comes back to Sam, it has unexpected consequences. Lucifer breaks his hold on Ruby, a demon who figured out how to possess and control him. Lucifer has sealed the Gates with the help of Michael, who now has his own reason for not fighting poor Luci.What happens next?





	1. Closed Gates and Open Arms

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on my new Tumblr, lillian-or-jeannie-who-am-i.  
> Enjoy!

Gabriel knew that he would have to fake his death. Luci would find him eventually, but he didn’t care. Even if the high and mighty Loki had to tuck tail and run.

He just didn’t expect Lucifer to kill him without hesitation.  
~°~  
Lucifer knew what was up with Gabe. Truth was, he had been possessed by a demon who was now ruling Hell, finding out how to bind Lucifer to her for her own bidding. Even if she had faked her own death(Ruby was a badass demoness, goddamnit, and had a loyal and demonic status to uphold), she still had not caught onto Gabriel, Which helped Luci break her hold on him. She could rule Hell. He just wanted his brother.  
~°~  
Sam waited, knowing his archangel would be here. He had to be. Right?

“Sam…” a voice whispered huskily into his ear, quickly turning his Sam to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Oh, my Gabby,” Sam whispered, holding his shoulders tight against his own, now shielded in a cloak of shimmery golden wings. Gabriel nuzzled into his hunter’s neck, Sam swooning over the scent of clear night air that seemed to drift from his partner.

Another displaced whoosh fills the air, a previously Fallen archangel looking for his brother.

“Hello, little brother.” Sam pulls away from his Gabby reluctantly, reverent hands still lingering on one another.

Gabriel breaks away, stowing his wings, knowing now his brother’s binds are broken from the seal the sneaky demoness had once placed upon him. Gabe approaches, dashing into his brother’s open and unbound arms.

"Luci! I… I thought that… that Ruby had ahold of you forever, that- that I had… had lost you forever,” Gabe chokes between sobs, body wracked with joy.

"I have closed the Gates, brother, the demons will never bother us again. I contacted Michael, reported to him what had happened. Father… He has said that he doesn’t care what has happened, nor what will happen. We don’t have to fight anymore,” Lucifer finishes, letting go of Gabe.

Sam tentatively approaches them, and his Gabriel immediately leaps into the (now former) hunter’s arms once again. Gabriel is crying once more, sobbing into his partner’s warm body, when he remembers.

“Sam,” Gabe starts, breaking away from his human, dropping to one knee. He snaps halfheartedly, a slim black box appearing in one hand. “Marry me, Sammy, please.” Gabriel whispers.

Sam pulls his partner to his feet. “Oh, Gabby, yes!” Sam squeals uncharacteristically as his Gabby slips the (rather modest- looking silver band) ring, flamboyant diamond shimmering gloriously in the pale dusk light, onto his left hand. Gabriel’s six golden wings come into view again, fluffing up and reaching towards his Sam eagerly, pulling him downwards into a passionate kiss, lips and tongue and teeth.

Luci snickers, having witnessed the loving scene, interrupting their attempts to devour eachother.

“Later, Gabby,” Sam croons in Gabriel’s ear, pressing into him, showing just how eager he was.

“Today, please, Gabriel,” Michael’s voice is laced with disgust at the obvious arousal radiating from the couple. Gabe snaps his fingers and Sam’s problem is stowed away.

“The Gates have been sealed, brother. The job is done.” Michael then tugs Lucifer into a hug, demonstrating his affections quite clearly.

"Hey, Mika? Is it safe, now?” Adam’s voice pipes in, his figure now beside Michael. He wraps his arm around Adam’s waist, kissing his cheek chastely while Adam blushes furiously.

“Got your own beau, now?” Gabriel pipes in teasingly. Adam just blushes harder, obviously distressed. Luci slaps a hand across Adam’s back affectionately.

"Finally got that stick out of his ass? I thought Michael might never settle down. You truly have tamed the beast.” Lucifer chimes in. Adam nuzzles into Michael, still blushing furiously.

"Huh. What now?” Sam asks.


	2. Gateway to Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Midam smut interlude. There will be Sabriel but I wanted to try my hand at Midam.
> 
> Rating: E

_Adam..._ Michael's fantasies echo through his skull, arousal radiating from his Mika. His very  _dirty_ Mika.

Worse, Adam is blushing furiously, while Michael is stoic and stone faced and  _cuddly and hot and..._

Michael smirks, keeping Adam close, his mate nuzzling into his neck, still blushing.

"I think we should retire for the night. It is getting rather late," his Mika chimes in.

Adam finds themselves in Michael's private garden, away from prying eyes this time.

"No public claiming, tonight?" Adam knows fully well, even if he has been an angel for a short while, that to assert his leadership, Michael claims his Adam publicly... Often, except when he knots his mate.

"I would rather not conceive a child in front of our brethren," Michael replies.

Adam pulls his Mika into a heated kiss, pressing against him eagerly. Michael wraps his arms around him, Adam grinding his hips vigorously. Michael moans at the sensations, pulling him downwards to the lush, green grass.

Michael snaps their clothes away, Adam already spread for him. Adam grabs Mika's hair, bringing him downward into a heated kiss. He begins to prepare his Adam, first one finger, Adam is writhing, second, and he's whining, and finally, a third, which has him panting and begging for Michael's cock, squirming in his arms.

Michael breaches Adam's entrance slowly, until he finds himself whipped onto his back and Adam starts bouncing on his dick excitedly, wriggling his hips under Mika's strong grip, hands still fisted in his archangel's hair.

Adam is frustrated, until Michael finds the spot in him that makes Adam scream loudly. Michael is suddenly glad he gets to keep his Adam to himself, that these screams are just for him.

Adam is suddenly gettong pounded into the ground as Michael traps him in a bruising kiss.

"Michael... Damnit..." Adam is writhing again, whimpering and whining, begging for release. "Please... Knot me... So close--" Adam cuts himself off with a loud yelp as Michael fists him enticingly, and he's coming all over his stomach, his chest, Mika's skilled hands...

And then they're locked together, Michael knotting him, coming in hot spurts. This should definitely conceive a child, knowing how long he has waited for this.

Adam nuzzles into Michael, whimpering pleasurably and sated, and as he drifts off, Michael is still spilling into him.  
~°~  
Michael watches Adam wake up, still inside him, knowing full well their coupling conceived a child... And this dawns on Adam quickly.

"We're gonna have a child, baby..." Adam is still tired, and sore now that his Mika fucked him thoroughly enough to conceive.

"Rest, my Adam." And rest, he does, knowing that they'll have a little child soon.


	3. An Audience for Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabriel get frisky. In front of the angels.

Luci awakes again, stirring from the smell of pancakes from Gabriel, knowing that Sam wasn't far behind. He was glad that his brother had found a mate, a true mate, rather than human flings and Trickster-conjured fantasies. And a hot one at that. Lucifer wouldn't dare try, though. Even fallen out archangelic Loki tricksters would be insufferably possessive. Especially over Sam's ass.

Gabriel is attempting focus on the task at hand, but with Luci crashing at his(tiny yet cozy) apartment in Queens, his Samsquatch wouldn't let Gabe  _do_ anything, and now he had a horny frustrated Trickster god holding onto a skillet and a promise of "later" that wouldn't happen until Lucifer (finally) left.

So he'd blame his Sam for his insufferable mood today.

Sensing his annoyances, his Sammy sidled up behind his Gabe and rubbing his sides sensually while he worked the skillet. Gabriel sighed in relief as Sam pressed into him, glad his mate still wanted Gabriel to claim him. Repeatedly. Again.

Sam still wasn't all for his Gabby claiming him in front of everybody, to "assert his archangelic dominance and virility," as Michael once told his brother.

Which didn't exactly anger his Gabriel, but it still would have been nice to do it just once...  _heh, do it,_ Gabe thinks, grinning subtly to himself.

 _You're so twelve,_  his Sammmy thinks back at him, pressing and grinding into Gabriel more enticingly, but stops when Gabe groans. His Trickster does love cooking, and Sam especially loves the result. As in, food tastes great, and the domesticity sits well in his stomach.

Gabe turns around, pressing his lips to his Samsquatch's chastely, mumbling his greetings, before finishing the pancakes and raspberry chocolate topping.

Luci stalks out knowing that they're done, mumbling a thanks as Gabriel serves them all. Lucifer leaves after finishing, probably to Michael.

Sam grabs all five feet of Trickster goodness dragging him to their bedroom, when he thinks of a different plan.

"How you feel about going public?" His Sammich murmurs between kisses.

Sam was normally squeamish about Gabe's need to show him off, but he sure as hell wasn't now. He's in one of Gabriel's lush Edenlike gardens, with brilliant flowers and flamboyant birds with dazzling plumage.

Sam was pinned to the ground, Gabriel's own flamboyant pinions fluttering dominantly around him in a domineering(and hot) display. He was suddenly aware of his constricting jeans, Gabriel grinding down on top of him, wings flaring possessively around them.

"Mmh, Gabby, my Gabby, off... Get em off-" Sam groaned, their now naked bodies grinding into one another.

His Sammy gasped as Gabe wrapped a hand around them, stroking and grinding down on top of him. Sam was panting and writhing in a submissive display. Which just proved to make Gabriel more possessive of his Sammich.

Gabriel sensed he was close through their bond, getting off Sam when he whined... And Gabe pressed a finger to his entrance, making him groan in anticipation.

He adds a second finger, avoiding his Sam's prostate, scissoring and stretching Sam.

Sammy was crooning in his ear, Gabe's wings fluffing happily at Sam's soft epithets and incoherent begging.

"God, Sam, you're so gorgeous like this, pinned underneath me, and begging for anything I'lI give you..." Gabriel added in a third finger, making his Sam whimper. His rather gloriously submissive display sure did wonders for Gabe's pride.

Sam was writhing, whining impatiently as Gabriel had his wicked way. He wanted it  _so bad..._ and Gabriel was  _so hot_ and his wings, they were auburn gold like remnants of lost glimpses of glimmering summer sun. They were fluttering dominantly around Sam, cocooning him on his shimmery pinions. He moaned low in his throat as his Gabe hit his prostate dead on, then went back to carefully avoiding it again.

Sam's incoherent begging and lustful, beckoning stares were  _killing him._ His wings were curling around them, preening at Sam's blatant gazes. His throbbing cock so desperate for attention, his hole so greedy and open for him...

Sam let out a wail as Gabriel sunk into him roughly, hitting his prostate dead on. He was pounding desperately into his Sam, groaning as Sam whimpered and whined desperately, aching for more.

"Gabby, Gabby, Gab- Ohh!" Sam screamed as he climaxed suddenly, Gabriel not long behind him, and suddenly they were back in his apartment, Gabriel knotting him privately as Sam dozed off, exhausted at Gabriel's endeavors.

~°~

 "What are you smiling about, my Sam?" Gabriel asked curiously. 

"Mhm..." Sam moaned sleepily. "I was in heat yesterday. Wanna guess?"

"Babe..." Gabriel's tone was warning, sending a glance towards his mate.

" 'M not joking, my Gabby." Sam's body went a bit rigid, afraid he might have done something wrong.

"Mmmhmm. Well, Mama Bear, anything specific you want for brunch?" Gabriel asked.

"You." his Sam said, lustfully.

"Well. That can be arranged."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More family dynamic and probably some happy fluffy shit coming up next! Kudos and comments always appreciated.
> 
> -Jeannie


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Adam are pregnant, and their mates explain to them what exactly that means. And, also, what's a car ride without road head and halo kink? Not this chapter, that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My relatives are unbearable. They have finally pushed me away. I'm currently living with crazy people, okay? I've been calling Rose Mom, so be aware of that.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!  
> -Jeannie

"Mama Bear, hey, wake up, Sammich," Gabriel tried for the third time. It was noon-thirty, and Sam still hadn't gotten up yet. He knew, then, that Sam was beginning to really feel this pregnancy.

Sam had begun to stir, but Gabriel was getting rather annoyed.

 Michael and Adam teleported with a flurry of wings, startling both Sam and Gabriel, jolting him awake.

"Gabby... No." Sam still wanted to sleep? Goddamnit, he was crazy.

"I believe we have to go on an automobile ride to the Singer residence?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, Gabby,I'm not teleporting. At all."

"Isn't Gabby a girl's name?" Adam asked. Sam glared daggers at Michael, who just shrugged.

"Fair point. Brother, or should I say sister?" Michael's lips unfurled into a smile, smirking over at Gabriel.

"Shut up."

~°~

"So, what you're saying is, we're both nurturing energy?" Sam asked, for the billionth time.

"Yes. You two will also gain some hormonal additions. You can harm the energy by not listening to them," Michael explained.

"What kind of... Hormonal additions?" Adam asked cautiously.

"You will... Know when you have them."

...

Sam was fed up. Gabriel was chattering on and on, Michael was explaining the properties of dust and allergens, while Adam just kept bringing up his nickname for Gabriel.

Eventually, Adam fell asleep, and Michael took a nap alongside him. He was focused on Gabe, how his lips moved, how he flicked a hand over his hair every so often to correct how the wind blew it astray. He groaned exasperatedly, seeing what Michael meant.

Gabriel saw, too. The way Sam's eyes lingered all over him, staring blatantly.

He glanced back to make sure the passengers in the back were still sleeping.

"Samalam? What's up?" Gabe asked concernedly.

"Ugh. I... I don't know. I'm just... I'm tired. And frustrated." Sexually frustrated. Not that he was going to stop. They had to get to Bobby's first. And even then it was a long shot.

Gabriel pressed a hand to the front of Sam's jeans, the noticeable bulge just that much more noticeable now.

"Gab- Gab... eeeey," Sam moaned, avoiding his nickname on purpose.

Gabriel crooned,"You know I love that damned name. They're just dicks," into his Sam's ear. He unzipped Sam's pants, and then leaned forward, mouthing at his boxer-clad length. Sam moaned again, careful to avoid the top of Gabriel's head.

His dick was peeking out of the waistband, leaking precum copiously. Gabriel attached his mouth to the tip, sucking gently, and Sam bucks his hips and groans softly. 

Sam squirms while Gabriel pulls his jeans down a bit further, stroking his hand down Sam's length, taking him deeper inti his throat.

"G-Gabby..." His hand attaches to the top of Gabe's head by accident, and Gabriel groans. Halo thing. Right.

He ruffles his hand through his hair, carding fingers through it, moaning and bucking his hips at the vibrating noises coming from his mate as he was working his throat around Sam's erection, sucking hard.

Sam moans Gabriel's name again befire coming, aware that Gabriel's halo-thing probably sent him spiralling, too.

Gabriel lifted himself off after swallowing a few times, aware of the mess in his own jeans. Sam hadn't shown an affection for his halo before, but now sure was as good a time as any.

He snaps his fingers and everything's back in array, right before Michael stirs, Adam's head in his lap, nuzzling and snuggling into him.

Guess Adam wasn't feeling the overblown lust yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I've completely ignored the whole Destiel component throughout this thing, and I know I probably should have done it earlier.
> 
> Guess I have to change the tags again.

"Gabe, wake up, we're here," Sam remarked calmly, rubbing Gabriel's neck softly, avoiding the(still tingling) crown of his head.

He stirs, groaning softly,  while Dean comes up and knocks on Sam's side of the car.

"Do I have to?" Gabriel moaned as he realized where they were.

"Yeah, sis, you have to," remarked Michael calmly, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips and a certain brotherly gleam in his eye. The sunlight shimmered outside, while Bobby's new place seemed to reflect the woodsy area around it. His house was a soft orange color, pastel-like and clear in the sunlight. It had Grecian-style windows, and gothic churchlike roof, a charcoal grey shingle and a rather large skylight dome that looked suspiciously like a cluttered study. Sam chuckled as Castiel came dashing out, quickly grabbing Dean's face in close for a loving, almost worshipful kiss.

"Hey, babe," Dean giggled breathlessly, still gripping Cas' shoulders and playing with his hair, obviously eye-sexing him up like they used to do so often on hunts, wishing they had the time to be all domestic and fluffy like this.

Castiel left Dean's death grip for a moment to grip Michael tightly(but not as tightly as he did to raise Dean from perdition) and Dean glanced at Adam before tearing him out of the car for a full-body hug, obviously thinking he had lost him forever, what with Michael being leader in place of His Heavenly Host as his mate.

~*~

They walk inside and Bobby comes walking out, as they greet eachother, exchanging hugs and whatnot. His space isn't as cluttered as it used to be, until a quick tour of the study dome confirms their suspicions and a quick glance at all the scattered papers and books with bright colors and pictures littered about his desk and along the windowsills. They looked almost like an igloo's snow bricks would be placed, about a foot thick, shatterproof, and had about 6-7 inches of windowsill, making plenty of room for both impromptu bookshelves and a bit of looking room.

His place was isolated and it had so much green- There were a few ponds and streams, along with a very small lake that seemed like nobody could see it unless they either stumbled upon it(which was unlikely unless they knew where exactly they were going) or saw it from above like this and knew where it was. The woods were thick, the underbrush and plants not much better. It was lush, and the leaves of all the trees glimmered with each sway and every ray of wind and sunshine. There were little clouds in the sky, and it had just rained about an hour ago.

Gabriel whistled off to the side. "Where did you find this beauty?"

"Harpy case, actually. They travelled too far over, and offered their sanctuary in exchange that we find them somewhere they could feed off the fish. Even if it has crazy weather, Michigan's actually a pretty nice place to stay," Bobby answered gleefully. They were up in the U. P., somewhere near a natural area.

"I believe we all fell 'in love' with this place as soon as we were offered it," Castiel offers.

Dean chimes in, "Yeah, and I decided to make something. Work on a place with my hands. Had Bobby do up some structural research stuff, and Cas and me went and found all the supplies and got 'em over here."

"I also paved the road."

"Yeah, babe, ya did."

Bobby showed them to their rooms, while Dean and Castiel snuck away, Dean wanting as much kitchen time as possible, since it was one he knew inside and out. He did carve every inch of marble counter, after all. It was an eloquent soft white, with copper and steel pans, and the windows much like Bobby's study, but with dishes instead of books on the unique shelves, which also had ornate carvings on the side. It was a very modern and voguish design, the finest cutlery and elegant, oval plates with depictions of both flora and fauna decorating the neat, sharp edges.

The bowls were square, a popular brand name etched into the side. They were black on the outside with silver and gold patterning, and a plain pastel orange color on the insides, much like the outside color of the house. The silverware had an almost periwinkle sheen, the real periwinkle, a dusty, pastelish, lavender color, over a soft steel handle that shone true silver in the chalky white lights.

The walls had whimsical depictions of witches defeating bad monsters, of hunters putting down beasts, and one of an angel picking up a torn man off of the bleak, bloodstained ground.

"You should have told them about Lilene, Dean," Castiel chides.

"And what, get chastised by Sammy because I made friends with a witch, a Shadow, and some ex-mirror image chick who claims to be her mother?"

"Maralina _is_ her mother, no matter if she is technically an imaginary creation of the half-human soul crammed in there with Lilene. And she isn't your ordinary witch. She's a mage, a hunter, like you, only for bad magical beings who don't follow human customs," Castiel chides again.

 He did have a point there. Lilene had summoned Gabriel awhile back, because she had hoped somebody would have answers.  Apparently, he was her human counterpart and soulmate, Ann(who was now merged with her, since her soul was beyond repairing), he was her guardian angel. Lilene's wife and first soulmate, Nicha, had a tryst with a very Dark(movement magic) mage, Helen, who was also Lilene's wife in ancient Grecian times before she tore a couple apart and swore up and down that Lilene wasn't with her. Nicha died a brutal death, and the home she had made for Lilene, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, died.

 Her Shadow, Ara, was married to Maralina, and they were currently working on their 5th kid. (They got a magical ultrasound thingy, but they apparently couldn't trust them this early on, much like human ones; it's most likely more than just one, though) Maralina was technically imaginary, but through Lilene's magic, Ann's soul, and Ara, she eventually became rooted in reality and given a soul. She eventually revoked her mirror image privileges(no idea how that worked, although it apparently was a rough time for both mother and daughter) and became another True Dark: A mage with no Light(manipulation magic) qualities. True Dark mages weren't common, but were much more common than the elusive True Light mages. There were only two known in existence alive, Lilene and Ellene, the only living relative of Helen. Before Lilene, it had been millennia since another True Light, or even mostly Light, mage had been seen. They were rumored to be extinct, and Lilene, having no idea where she came from, had no idea if somebody made her that way, or if she was a natural-born mage, like Ann probably was(but nobody knew her true lineage, either).

Dean mulled it over, before trying a different approach.

He pulled Cas in close, drawing him in for a slow, sweet kiss. "I'll tell 'em, babe," he whispered faintly.

Cas hummed, bringing Dean back in. He twined their tongues together lazily, deepening their kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's neck and leaned back slightly, strong arms snaked around his waist drawing him closer to his mate.

"You should also tell your brother about your pregnancy. He shouldn't be one of the last to know," Cass offered, attaching his lips to Dean's neck and making him squirm lightly in his arms. He groaned lightly and murmured his agreement.

Castiel worked the zipper on Dean's jeans open, mouthing at his neck, hands gripping his hips. He dropped down to his knees and pushed Dean's pants down to his own knees, as he leant against the counters. He swirled his tongue around the head, pushing it lightly into the slit, relishing just how crazy it made Dean. He squirmed under Castiel's strong grip, as he started inching his way down. He suddenly swallowed Dean's cock whole, enveloping him in hot, wet lips and tongue. Dean moaned quietly, as Cas licked him slowly from base to tip. Cas hummed, sending vibrations through Dean's dick.

He arched and came suddenly, and Castiel had to swallow constantly to keep from choking. Suddenly, everything was back in array except for Dean's heartbeat and breathing as he basked in the afterglow. Cas smirked. _Bastard,_ Dean thinks to himself.

Cas worms and arm around Dean's shoulders, just as Sam, Bobby, and the rest of them come down the stairs. Dean started grabbing plates and bowls from their window-shelves, and opened up the oven, revealing a pot roast and casserole. Gabriel and Castiel share a look, and Sam looks at them both suspiciously.

~*~

"So, you're friends with a witch-hunter?" Sam asks for about the fifth time.

"Y- Yes?" Gabriel relays timidly.

"I'm pregnant," Dean says suddenly.

"What?" Sam asks, but his face is overcome with pure joy as he stalks over and envelops his brother in a bear hug.

"Yeah. Guess we'll need three cribs," Michael remarks.

"Huh. What now?" Sam asks.


	6. Luci's Gay Thing

Lucifer awoke to Michael standing over him. He sat up out of bed, and Michael reached out his hand, silently. Luci takes his hand and stands.

 

The room is white and clear, and the bed is a cream color with a cream comforter, very close to the white room. He waves his hand and the walls and floor are a garish red, the ceiling and bed a burnished red, bordering on black. He smiles, noticing the lack of any and every noise, assuming Michael did it to keep away distractions while he caught up on some sleep to recharge his Grace.

 

All of a sudden, sound floods his ears, and he has to take a minute to process the small rustles, the minute ruffles of every little movement.

 

“I wish you wouldn't take sound away, brother. It's hard to work through after utter silence,” Lucifer complains before Michael can greet him.

 

“Good morning, brother,” Michael relays, smiling. He draws his brother in for a tight hug, kissing him on the cheek before they're whirled away to an abandoned beach, as the sun starts to rise.

 

“The Winchesters and us have arrived,” Michael states plainly.

 

“Good for you, brother. You should probably leave, then. They'll notice that you've gone, and they won't take kindly to me right now,” replies Luci hopefully.

 

Michael kisses him on the cheek before whooshing away with the signature rustle of feathers.

 

 _Now, to find my beloved,_ Lucifer thinks. Where could he be? They had fallen in love before he met the Winchesters, before Ruby dragged him into this crazy, animalistic nosedive into the sand. _Oh, well,_ he thinks to himself. _I’ll find him._

~°~

It was a sunny day, when his vessel wasn't deteriorating at all, let alone to the extent it had before Ruby, before Michael fixed it up and sent Nick up to Heaven.

He smiled, looking out to the city below him and his silver wings, like an eagle's but fit for a human vessel. It was so bright, brighter than any soul he had seen in Hell.

He spots a man, fighting with another. The second man hits him, while the other gasps in shock.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Lucifer asked in a hoarse whisper-shout. The man behind him chittered gibberish, teeth clacking open and shut hopelessly as Lucifer slapped the man back.

It only takes a moment to look, before he’s got that ping in the back of his mind, scratching at his Grace thoughtfully. _Aaron,_ he thinks mindfully.

The man in front of him is cowering, while Aaron whispers a thank you. He looks back while the man staggers backwards, glances pointedly at the silver wings, and bolts.

~°~

He whirls himself to the front door, and knocks primly. Or, rather, tries to, before he's enveloped in soft, strong arms. The Golem stands behind him, smiling knowingly.

 

“L… Lucifer?” Aaron whispers shyly. He takes Aaron's face into his hands and kisses him full on the mouth. He’s gasping for breath by the time Luci is done with him, tongues twining together wildly, lips crashing together, breaths clashing before the familiar twinge of _Human, remember? Need to breathe,_ tingles at his attention.

 

He satisfies himself by letting his lips wander on his neck, nibbling softly. He wondered how they had gotten inside briefly, before pinning him to the wall roughly and continuing his ministrations eagerly. Aaron is a writhing, panting mess by the time Lucifer sucks on the first hickey. Aaron taps his long-lost lover’s hips patiently, then impatiently, then just grasping his hips and pulling them up roughly.

  
Lucifer detaches himself from Aaron to admire his handiwork before wrapping his legs around Aaron's waist tightly. “Bedroom?” he whispers breathlessly.

 

They stumble their way over to Aaron's room, chock full of celestial items. Lucifer gasps softly, gaping at his collection. Some were marked as  _dangerous_ or even  _no_ , but most were marked  _Lucifer_. He felt a hot tear spring up as the collected bobbles and bits were things he had tried to leave behind for him, to make sure he might know down the road he was safe.

 

Aaron dumps him on the bed while Luci starts to sob in earnest.

 

He grabs something, holding it in his hand behind his back. Lucifer throws himself at his boyfriend happily, eyes screwed shut.

 

Aaron kneels down and starts to speak. "Lucifer, I love you. I love Satan," he starts, "and I was hoping, since you're such a sinner, that you'ld give me the utmost pleasure of sinning with me, this time.

Luce, will you marry me?" He finishes, opening the box while Lucifer stares.

It's an ornate gold band with a chocolate diamond nearly the width of the band. Aaron starts to take Lucifer's hand.

 

"Oh, Ronny, of course, yes, yes!" he's squealing as Aaron slides the ring onto his finger. They're back to twining tongues together and clashing their lips in earnest. 

 

Lucifer groans as Aaron breaks away, hands wandering dutifully along his back, carefully caressing right next to his spine. He arches and releases his wings, silver feathers phasing through his shirt. He waves his hand aimlessly, and their clothing is gone. Aaron is rutting against him in earnest, holding his left hand happily.

 

Aaron leans down to his entrance, pressing his tongue flat against Lucifer's perineum and licking over it happily. Lucifer moans loudly, not embarrassed by the half-whine, half-growl that escapes him. Aaron licks his way into Luci's tight hole, lapping at his insides for a minute while Lucifer gets desperate enough to reach down. He pulls away from Lucifer and slaps his hand away.

 

"Stay here, hon," Aaron relays confidently. He comes back a moment later with a tube of lube.

 

He presses a slick, slim finger to Lucifer's entrance, and he cants his hips upwards to meet it, panting and gasping as Aaron adds a second finger. He writhes and moans eagerly, trying to fuck himself on his fingers while Aaron slowly scissors him open.

 

He makes a tapered V with his three middle fingers and stretches Luci in earnest. Lucifer bucks his hips and lets out a whimper as Aaron leans down and sucks the tip of his cock in his mouth. He wrenches the hand he entwined in Lucifer's left, and scratches at his back, and Luci lets out his wings, silver like moonlight. Aaron licks up and down Lucifer's shaft as he gasps and whines, trying desperately not to fuck into his lover's mouth.

 

Aaron slicks himself up, relishing the impatient groan as he pulls off of Lucifer with a pop. He positions himself and thrusts in all at once, and Lucifer whines high in the back of his throat. Aaron groans as he bottoms out, gripping Lucifer's left hand with his right and grasping the pinions on the underside of Lucifer's wing with his free hand. He occupies his mouth with Lucifer's collarbone, nipping and sucking a rather large mark on his neck.

 

There's a flurry of motion and Lucifer is riding his cock with happy little sounds, Aaron gripping his hips tightly, while Lucifer claps his left against Aaron's and one onto his chest. He sets a punishing pace, looking more debauched by the second, his needy, uninhibited noises driving Aaron crazy with lust, wanton noises enough to make a pornstar blush.

 

He's moaning Aaron's name like a prayer, an endless litany of "more," "Aaron," and "fuck me harder," the only words in his vocabulary. He's riding Aaron's dick like a pornstar, and he groans while Aaron moans his name before coming, emptying himself, and he's gone, driven over the blissful edge with Aaron's hot come filling his insides.

 

They're asleep in seconds, a flurry of silvery pinions twitching with contentment the only movement in the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a plot to this? I kinda wanted to do a flashback to the harpy case I briefly mentioned, but I am enjoying the whole no-plot thing. Would you guys want this to have a plot? 
> 
> Comments always appreciated. Feedback helps a lot when writing, even if it's just a rant(or a spelling error point-out, cause, you know, I always want to make sure the grammar Nazi within me is contented)or quick comment/suggestion!

Gabriel walked up with Sam to their chosen room, holding his unadorned right hand with Sam's left. It was all glass on the side facing the forest, with the same shelf-like things between the thick glass panes.

He pushed Sam onto the bed and ran his fingers through Sam's soft brown locks, growling possessively in Sam's ear while Sam whined incoherently, pupils blown wide with lust.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, and he was in a tight black dress, wings flared possessively behind him. Sam carded his fingers through Gabriel's hair, whimpering as he undulated over Sam seductively. His sinuous movements sent shudders throughout Gabriel's mate, as they soon rolled over courtesy of him as well.

Gabriel was driving him crazy with pleasure, even with simple rolls of his hips, somewhat dampened by the tight fabric adorning his body. Sam didn't seem to mind, however, as he was perfectly content with coming in his pants. Gabe was whispering in his ear, crooning praises and epithets as they slowly came undone. Gabriel's dress was surely ruined, and Gabriel was perfectly fine with slumping back onto the bed, sated as he was.

Sam seemed to have a different plan. He hoisted Gabe up onto his hips as Gabriel locked his ankles around his waist, happily following his mate's desires.

Pinned against the wall, Sam ravaged Gabriel's mouth while gasping in breath every so often. Sam's dick was throbbing, making him into a hormonal mess as he writhed against Gabriel. Soon, their messy clothes were off, minus a lacy set of black panties slung onto Gabriel's smooth hips. Sam growled possessively, alight with desire while Gabriel groaned frustratedly.

"Sam..." his voice was an exasperated whine, "Please," he pleaded desperately. He snapped and consequently fumbled with the tube of lube, handing it over to Sam ungracefully.

"You wanna be fucked, Gabby? Huh?" Sam's voice was a low growl, "I'll fuck you." his voice was low and had a sense of finality to it that juxtaposed beautifully to the display of desperation from just a few minutes earlier.

Sam slowly worked Gabriel open, panties draped over his hips haphazardly. Gabriel groaned as Sam slid his finger home slowly, knuckle by glorious knuckle, until he could easily slide one finger in and out of Gabe's tight hole.

He was eagerly drinking in the sounds from his mate, teasingly fucking into his ass, spearing Gabriel open as he worked from two to three fingers. He drank in Gabe's pleasure as he added in a fourth finger, just to be safe(it had been awhile), while smirking down at Gabriel, who had resorted to circling his fingers around the base of his dick to keep from coming too early.

Sam eventually took pity on Gabriel's whimpering form, groaning as Gabriel enveloped him in tight, wet heat. He whined as Sam slowly pushed in, the teasing jerk he was. He was more than ready, and Sam couldn't truly hurt his vessel, so why not get it over with already?

Once Gabriel was fully seated, Sam paused and took in a slow breath, taking in the fullness of being inside Gabriel. Gabe wriggled in Sam's grasp impatiently, as Sam stared at Gabriel, wondering how he got so lucky with a mate as gorgeous and tantalizing and appealing as his Gabby.

Gabe smirked at Sam knowingly before dragging him into a slower, more intimate kiss, before he felt Sam move.

Sam was suddenly slamming into him, frustrated and desperately chasing release. Gabriel twined his tongue with Sam's as they both spiralled higher and higher, until Gabriel came, tightening and clenching around Sam.

Sam didn't stop. He resumed fucking into Gabriel, albeit at a slower pace while Gabriel rode out his orgasm.

Still, Sam didn't stop. Gabriel whimpered from overstimulation, while Sam chased his orgasm within Gabriel. Gabe managed(with some luck) to pull himself off of Sam.

He looked pained, so close, and left hanging. Gabriel quickly dropped to his knees, sucking Sam off quickly, letting his come flow down his chin. Sam pulled him off of the floor for a kiss, licki g up every last drop. They were panting into eachother's mouths, before walking slowly back to the bed, falling asleep tangled in their mate's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr! (@lillian-or-jeannie-who-am-i) Send me asks, messages, browse through my fandom posts, art, assorted rants, doodleposts, etc.. Hope y'all had a great weekend, day, night, whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
